Memories in the Snow
by Hasemu44
Summary: In the snowy Regna Ferox, Morgan and Noire were ambushed by an enemy soldier in the heat of battle, sending the two off a cliff. Noire takes the injured Morgan to an abandoned cabin where they wait to be rescued. Male Morgan x Noire/Rated M/Morgan's POV.


**A/N: Been a while~**

Memories in the Snow

M. Morgan x Noire

I blame my naivete on this situation.

I'm the son of this army's tactician, and a crown prince of Ylisse, and yet... how did I let myself get surrounded by the enemy? "Curses..." I mutter under my breath. I'm surrounded by a mixture of Sages and Sorcerers, their tomes at the ready. I thought I followed my mother's strategy to the letter, but... were my movements too obvious? Did they track my footprints in the snow?

"It's the end of the line for you, kid." One of the Sorcerers said in a low, threatening voice. I tried to back away, but there was a cliff a few paces behind me. I glare at the men and grip my Brave Sword—I need to strike at them before they strike at me. "You think we'll let you cut us down?" He turned to his allies, "Fry him where he stands, boys!"

I move quickly and cut their leader down, without missing a beat I thrust my weapon into another Sage's stomach, he gasps as the life drains from his eyes. "You little dastard!" Suddenly a beam of electricity is fired at me, I move to dodge but it nicks my side, causing me to hiss in pain.

"You can't escape, brat!"

"Agh!" I failed to see the other Sorcerer attack with a Rexcalibur, the whirling winds leave my body covered in cuts as I sprawl onto the snow. "Ugh... nngh..." No good, I'm bleeding a lot. Is this the end for me...? Will I never see my mother, my father, or Lucina ever again? Will I... never see Noire again?

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

My eyes snap open at the sound of that battle cry, I look to see the Sages fall one by one, a single, well—aimed arrow in the back of their heads. A figure appears before me, and bends down with an outstretched hand, "Morgan, can you stand?"

I reached out to the gloved hand and grab it, Noire helps me back on my feet, she looks really worried about me—I feel bad for making her upset. "Thank you, and I'll be fine." Noire is the daughter of Tharja and Donnel, she's usually very meek and anxious but has a very nasty split personality... I love this woman. "Anyway, we're both far out from the others, let's join the—" I barely notice it in time, A lone enemy Valkyrie readying her Bolganone tome. My eyes widen and I move without thinking and place my body in front of Noire's. There was an explosion, and I think I hear her shout of my name, but I can't remember as I black out...

I awaken later to the scent of cooked meat. My eyes focus to a wooden ceiling overhead, am I in a log cabin? I try to get up, but my torso groans and stings when I move, causing me a grunt in pain. "Ah, Morgan!" I look to see Noire run to my side, "You're finally awake! Thanks the gods!" She gives me a gentle hug, being mindful of my wounds.

I wrap my arms around her, Noire's body is cold to the touch. After we separate, I take a look at our surroundings. This is indeed a log cabin—but it seems have been abandoned judging by it's poor shape. The fireplace is warm and crackling, Noire must've gathered some wood while I was unconscious. I can also gather we must be far away from camp, and it's getting dark outside. "Noire... did we fall off of that cliff?"

Noire, who had got up to check on the food, turned to me and nodded. "Mhm, the explosion from the tome sent us off the cliff. It's a miracle that we're alive..." She muttered as a look of anxiety crosses her face, "I managed to find us some shelter from the cold, but who knows how long we'll be here." I slowly get up and look down, no doubt my mother and my sister are distressed over finding me, and who knows what Tharja and Donnel are handling their daughter's disappearance. I look to Noire when I hear sniffling, "Will we be here forever? Will they mistake us for dead?"

I get up and hug her from behind, "They'll definitely find us, Noire." I say to her, "I know that everyone is out there looking for us! We just have to hang in there and have faith!"

Noire wipes her tears, and puts a small hand on my larger ones. "You're right... I just have to have more confidence..."

I give my girlfriend a large smile, "Don't worry about a thing! We're together—so you don't have to worry alone." Noire's mood seems to have lightened up considerably, so I decide to change the subject, "By the way... what are you cooking? Meat?"

Noire smiled, "Yes, it's wolf."

"W-Wolf?" That's a certainly... odd choice of dinner, but given the circumstances I can't complain—not that I would anyway. As my father said, 'meat is meat'.

After the Wolf meat was consumed, Noire sighed in relief. "Thank goodness this place still has dishes."

"Yeah, someone must have been living here recently." There's a bed, and blankets, as well as a closet—but there was nothing in there but cobwebs.

"I wonder... what happened to them." ...Chances are the owner of this cabin might have died. Either from bandits or the Risen.

I feel the atmosphere become morbid until Noire let's out a cute yawn. "Someone sounds tired." I comment. She must have been up and about for a while now, gathering firewood, tending to my injuries, and even hunting for food—she's Donnel's daughter, all right...

"I am a little sleepy, but..." Noire looks at me, and then at her toes, "Umm... what are we going to do? There's only one bed..." She points at the sole bed in the cabin for emphasis.

I become extremely self conscious and awkward, Noire blushes and looks away. "Uh, w-well, I mean... we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right? So it's only natural for us to sleep together at some point—hahaha! Eh..." Gods, I'm making this worse! Noire's lack of a response makes me even more nervous, "W-we don't have to sleep together! I can just sleep on the floor!"

I prepare to walk away to find a spot in the corner until Noire grabs my arm. "Morgan..." She looks at me, face as red as a beet, "You're injured still, so... It's better that you sleep with me so you can recover—I mean! Not with me—the bed! Yes, the bed..." She darts her eyes at the floor in embarrassment. She's just too darn cute.

And so, we ended up getting in bed together. Noire ended up only taking off her gloves and boots, which made me feel disappointed for some reason. As we laid there in bed, I spoke up, "I'm really glad that it's you I'm with, here."

"So am I, I'd hate if you ended up stranded here alone... or with another girl..." She mumbled. Haha, she's pretty jealous. We made some more small talk before she looked up at me again, "Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My eyes widened, maybe it's because of the atmosphere, but I really wanted to kiss her. And so I did, Noire's lips were very soft and supple, her body trembled as I grabbed her shoulders to pull her in. She placed her hands on my chest and surrendered her body to me, I decided to take what I read in a book to the test, and forced my tongue into her mouth. "nnh!?" Noire let out a strange, yet cute moan as my tongue began to play with hers, her figure went completely rigid to the new experience. My eyes widened when Noire's tongue began to wrestle with mine, I could feel trails of saliva between our chins.

We eventually pulled apart to get some air, leaving us gasping for it. Noire's large chest heaved, "Ah... nh... wh-what kind of kiss was that?" She asked.

"Hah... Something I read about in a book, they called it... 'French kissing.'" ...I honestly have no idea why it's called that, I guess it because it involves tongues and it's more intimate? "The book said to only kiss your lover that way, because it makes it more special."

"Morgan..." Noire blushed a bright crimson. "Auu... that kiss is making my body feel hot and weird." She put a hand on her heart to help calm it down. Noire is really, really cute. I could just stare at her all day, I'm really happy to have fallen in love with her, I wish I could show her how much I adore her. "Morgan?"

"...huh?"

"You've been... staring at my chest for a while, now." Crap! My mind drifted off! I look at Noire's face, she doesn't look angry but her eyes are glistening... is she going to cry? I begin to mouth an apology, but her next words stop me flat, "You can... touch them if you want."

"...what?"

Noire looked away with quivering lips. "My breasts... you can touch them if you'd like..." She then looked at me with watery eyes, "You don't like them?"

This isn't a matter of liking them! It's what she's asking! Did... did that kiss trigger something within her? I mentally shake my head, "It's not that I don't like them, it's just... do you understand what you're saying?"

Noire nods, "I love you, Morgan, and I want to connect with you on a deeper level—that kiss made me realize that." She swallows hard, "I'm a big scaredy-cat and I'm anxious all the time and yet you love me for who I am... that's why, I..."

I silence her with a kiss, she responds by kissing me back, albeit not as forcefully. "I was just thinking about how I wanted to show you just how much I love you. And what a better way to do it than this?" I nod at her, "I'll be as gentle as possible, count on me!"

Noire gives me a nervous smile, "P-please take care of me..." I reach out and gently grasp her breasts, her body goes rigid in response. Noire's breasts are really large and soft, they completely engulf my hands. I swallow hard and remove the fabric covering them, causing them to bounce from the force, "Hnya!" Noire squeaks as her pink nipples become exposed to the cold air, I then begin to start massaging and kneading her breasts, flicking my fingers across her sensitive nipples. "Mnhah, Morgan, my body feels so hot!" I then brought my mouth down on her left breast, suckling on the nipple while rolling my fingers around the right one, "Aah! No, mmnh!" When the left one stiffened to my liking, I switched and began licking the right one, circling my tongue around it before sucking hard.

I continued this for a while before stopping suddenly, earning an unsatisfied moan from my girlfriend, "Would you mind, uh, getting... naked, for me?"

Noire looked up at me with wet eyes, "O-only if you do it, too..." I blush and scratch the back of my head. I'm already half naked so I didn't take long—my torso was covered in bandages. Noire turns away from me as she undresses, so I do the same for her. "Okay... you can turn around."

I turn around and my eyes widen. There stands Noire in all her nakedness, her pale skin reflects beautifully off the moonlight, her body was lean and curvy, and her legs long. She... truly is the most beautiful woman I've ever met, "You really are beautiful, aren't you."

Something comes over me and I end up pushing her down onto the bed. "Morgan?" Noire looks at me expectantly whilst I run my hands down her body.

However, the area that I want to see most is obscured by my girlfriend's shapely legs. "You aren't going to let me see?"

"I-It's embarrassing..." We've come this far, there's nothing to be embarrassed about anymore. When I tell her this she sighs in defeat, and parts her legs. I find myself staring at Noire's vagina, completely untouched and pure, there wasn't a hair on it.

"Noire... you're pretty wet." I say, "Are you aroused?"

She looks away from me, "When you licked my breasts, I couldn't help but get excited." Noire... I want to make her even more excited. I know that for girls their first time is painful, I'll make her feel as good as possible in preparation for it. I decided, to bring my face down to her pussy, and put my mouth on it, "Agh! No, Morgan! Th-that's dirty—nnnaaah!" There's nothing dirty about you, Noire... I wanted to say something cheesy like that to her, but decided not to. Instead, I focused on pleasuring her pussy with my tongue, licking up her juices and sticking it inside her walls, "Nyah! Aaah... nnnh!" Noire responded to these new sensations with cute moans and grunts, "Aah, Morgan, your tongue is inside me!" Whenever I wiggled my tongue within her, she'd tremble, whenever I pull it out, she twitched. I notice that her clitoris had become red with blood, it must be really sensitive by now—I give it a lick, and get an immediate reaction. "Aaah!" Noire squeals as I circle my tongue around it, her legs wrap around my head and she grabs my hair, "Morgan—nnnh, no! If you keep doing that I'll lose my mind!" I can tell Noire's really close to climax, she subconsciously gyrating her hips, trying to take my tongue deeper within her. "Nyah! Aah! Morgan, Morgan! Something's coming! Hyaaaaa!" Noire orgasms hard, her legs nearly crush my head, and she grips my blue locks tightly as her body trembles and convulses. Her love juices spill over and onto the sheets, it looks as if she wet herself pretty badly, some of it gets all over my face.

Noire's grip on me finally eases up, and I lift my head to look at her face. She looks completely dazed, she's drooling and her eyes are unfocused, she's also breathing hard. "Are you okay, Noire?" That must have been her first orgasm, she probably didn't expect her body could react in such a way.

"Ah... hah... I think I'll be okay..." Her breathing slowed and she looked at me, "What was that just now?"

"Ah, you just had an orgasm. Orgasms happen when your body feels really good from being stimulated the right way." Noire's face reddens at my words. Heheh, whoops... I was a little too blunt. "...So how did it feel?"

"It felt amazing, and scary..." Noire started, "It felt like I was drifting away, I was seeing white." She gave me a smile, "I'll never forget this."

"I won't either." I replied, "I may not remember much, but I'll never forget you, or our time together." I then position the tip of my penis in front of her entrance, "Are you ready, Noire?"

She nods nervously, "Yes, let's make more memories together..." I carefully slip my length into her hole—it's very tight, hot, and wet. Noire holds in her breath as I bump against her hymen, I have to do this quick or it's going to hurt even more. I pull out a bit before thrusting back in, claiming her virginity in the process, "Nhaaaaaa!" Noire cries out in pain as her hymen tears, tears are in her eyes, "I-It's hurts! Agh, it hurts!"

I don't move anymore and tend to my girlfriend, "I'm sorry..."

I stroke her hair to try to help her get her mind off the pain, "Ngh... I'll be fine, Morgan." She says with a smile, "I can feel you inside me... we've finally become one... I'm so happy right now."

I smile myself, "Yeah... we have..." To think that my mistakes in the battlefield would end up with me losing my virginity in an abandoned cabin with the woman I love...

"Morgan?" I grunt a response, "You can start moving, I'll be okay." I look at her just to be sure, and she nods. I lift myself off of her and grab her long legs, and slowly began to thrust, she still whimpered and moaned in pain, but her body was responding positively, "Ugh... mnh, ah..." Noire's pussy feels amazing, it's tight and hot, I feel like I'm going to melt inside her. Without realizing, I pick up my pace, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "Ahn! Nngh, uuuh!" I proceed to massage her breasts to help her along, my momentum is oddly consistent, "No...! Haaah—ah!" Noire's vagina keeps getting wetter, it's beginning to constrict around my penis—this isn't good, I'm going to climax at this rate. "Ahn, Morgan! My body... mnh, feels strange, nnah, again!"

"Ngh!" I feel my orgasm approaching fast, I try to pull out but I've noticed that Noire has wrapped her legs around me, "Noire!?"

"Morgan, annnh!" Noire pussy continued to clamp down on my dick, I can't hold on any longer and ejaculate inside of her, "Nnh!?" Noire's eyes widen as my seed fills up her insides, "Nnnhhuuaaa!" Noire climaxes again, albeit this one is lighter than her first.

We're both out of breath as we gaze into each others eyes, "Are you alright, Noire?" That was the only thing I could say. Of course she's not okay, Morgan, jeez...

Noire sighs and smiles, "I'll be fine, I think I had another orgasm... ah..." Noire stares at me dreamily, "Your semen is so warm, it makes the pit of my tummy feel hot."

I sigh in defeat, "I'm... glad you think so..." I hope I don't get her pregnant, my mother would kill me after her mother kills me. I only shudder to think about what my father and Donny would do to me afterword... and then there's my sister—oh man...

After we cleaned each other off, we decided to cuddle up in bed, using our bodies to stay warm for the night. "It still hurts a little, but I think I'll be okay." Noire tells me with a reddened face.

"That's good. I can't imagine how much it must've hurt."

"It really did hurt, but you were so gentle that it started to feel good." Noire then frowns, "Morgan... you seemed awfully experienced... have you... done it before?" Her lips begin to quiver, "Am I not your first?"

I answer truthfully, "I honestly don't know. Most of my knowledge comes from those books Inigo has stashed in his tent. As far as I'm concerned, this is my first—and I'm extremely happy it was with you, Noire." I kiss her on lips and grin, "I love you."

My girlfriend puts on a small smile, "I love you, too."

It was another 3 days before we were found. During that time we got into a routine of hunting for food and having a lot of sex. By the time the Shepherds found us, I was certain Noire had gotten pregnant. Fortunately she didn't, I was beginning to wonder if Tharja did something to her when the two reunited that day... oh well. And thus, my heart has been filled with more memories. Happy, precious memories that'll last forever.


End file.
